


Fortune Favors the Brave

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Time, Fortune Cookies, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Snowballing, Unrequited Crush, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has had a secret crush on his co-star for as long as he can remember. Most days, he can manage it without a problem but the decision to go have lunch with Jared after an overnight shoot has Jensen in a unique state of longing. Things come to a head when Jensen's fortune cookie tells him something he really needed to hear. </p>
<p>Happy Birthday to my amazing friend Stephanie! I hope you enjoy this, sweet girl. Have a wonderful day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors the Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duende09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/gifts).



Jensen leaned back in his chair with a satisfied groan, folding his hands over his full belly. An hour earlier the impressive spread of platters, bowls and plates, littering the small table had been piled high with enough food to have fed a family of five but Jared and Jensen had decimated the meal between the two of them, leaving hardly anything behind. 

They had managed to consume a full dozen oysters with garlic sauce, two big, steaming bowls of wanton soup, barbeque pork and duck on rice, gai lan with oyster sauce, curried vegetables with soft noodles, an order of General Tsao’s chicken, some fried dumplings that Jared had scarfed down before Jensen managed to get his chopsticks on one, and washed it all down with three pots of fragrant jasmine oolong tea. Jensen was pretty sure they were going to have to wheel him back to Jared’s truck he was so full. He could feel exhaustion seeping in as he looked over at Jared, both of their faces cracking into smiles as they wordlessly communicated their mutual sated discomfort in their expressions.

The overnight shoot had taken several hours longer than planned and when they finally wrapped around noon Jared suggested driving over to Gain Wah restaurant in Chinatown. Jensen’s stomach answered for him with a needy growl. The catering on set was top notch but it was always nice to get away and the food in Chinatown never failed to impress. Jared’s sunny smile and jubilant laugh was reason enough for Jensen to follow his co-star damned near anywhere regardless. While Jensen knew it wasn’t going to do anything but deepen the serious crush he was nursing for Jared he couldn’t resist the opportunity to spend more time in his friend’s comfortable, radiant presence.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” the waitress’s soft voice pulled Jensen out of his thoughts and he gave her a pleased smile. She lifted up one of the empty platters to make room for their handwritten check on its little black plastic tray. It was piled high with at least five fortune cookies which tumbled onto the table as Jared snaked his long fingers under them to get at the bill.

“I got this one, bro,” Jared said with a wink. 

Jensen’s eyes followed Jared as he walked to the register, tugged his wallet out of the back pocket of his worn Levi’s, and plucked a toothpick from the container on the counter. A smile tugged at the edge of Jensen’s lips as he half-listened to Jared rave about the meal to the cashier while he paid their tab. Jensen let out a soft, indulgent little sigh as his chest throbbed with all the bundled up emotions he had for his friend. 

Jensen was fine most days, letting himself get caught up in work or spending his spare time reading and playing Words With Friends or Angry Birds to distract him from the intense feelings that had blossomed for Jared since they first started working together. Then there were days like this one where every little stupid thing Jared did made Jensen ache – _body and soul_ – made him want to reach out and fill the gap between them with a sweet caress or a tender kiss. Their connection was undeniable and they got along so well it made things worse at times but Jensen refused to let his heart control his actions. Supernatural had given him the best opportunity and the best friend he could ever ask for and he wasn’t going to screw it up because his heart couldn’t seem to understand that Jared was off-limits. 

Frustrated with himself, Jensen leaned forward and reached for the teapot. It was still warm to the touch but only a dribble of tea flowed into his cup when he poured. He sighed and let his eyes wander over to the shiny cellophane wrapped fortune cookie lying near his discarded fork. Most Chinese restaurants handed out generic, dry as cardboard fortune cookies at the end of the meal but Jensen knew from experience that the ones at Gain Wah were crispy-fresh and lightly sweet. He found his fingers twitching for one before his brain caught up to remind him that his belly was already full to maximum. 

He tore open the wrapper and broke the cookie in two, leaving the crumbs and the white paper ribbon printed with his ‘fortune’ on the table while he leaned back and popped a piece into his mouth. It was buttery, almond-scented and delicious despite any tastebud fatigue he had from the decadent meal. He chewed it happily, his distended belly be damned.

Jared finally made it back to the table after leaving the hostess and waitress smiling and giggling over his southern boy charm. He snagged a cookie for himself, tearing open the package and cracking it open as he sat back in his seat. Instead of eagerly popping the cookie into his mouth, Jared tugged the fortune open in his long fingers and read it with a soft smile on his face. He chuckled and smirked before reading it aloud to Jensen. 

“ _You will be successful in love _. Hah, well my agent will certainly like that. If I get one more lecture about finding a little filly to settle down with so I can ‘maintain my brand’ I’m going to fucking lose it,” Jared grumbled. “What’s you’re fortune say, Ackles?”__

__“Man, I don’t bother with that nonsense,” Jensen said with an eye roll as he ripped into another cookie. “I mean these things are tasty but I never bother reading the fortunes, not even to do that stupid ‘in bed’ game.”_ _

__Jared laughed as he stood up and fished his keys out of the pocket of his jacket. “I don’t know man, I figure it’s kind of like the lottery – you can’t win if you don’t play. If it puts some good energy out there into the universe then what’s the harm?” He kicked Jensen’s boot. “Come on, let’s get a sixer and go back to my place to watch last night’s playoff game. I recorded it. I’ll drive you home after or you can crash, whatever. You look pretty beat.”_ _

__Jensen tilted his head up to smile at Jared, shrugging and nodding yes as he finished chewing his second fortune cookie. He wasn’t going to say no, even though he was dead tired. Watching the game and passing out tipsy on Jared’s couch, surrounded by Jared’s smell and Jared’s dogs Harley and Sadie piled at his feet, sounded like heaven._ _

__Jared leaned over and snagged the first fortune Jensen had discarded on the table and tucked it into Jensen’s hand. “Read it, you never know.” Jared’s fingers lingered on Jensen’s for a beat as their eyes met, Jared’s golden-blue like they were lit from within. They flitted away as he turned toward the door to leave._ _

__“Thanks again, ladies!” Jared waved at their hosts and opened the door, the brassy jingle of the chimes above it pulling Jensen to his feet. Jensen smiled down at the little glossy piece of paper that Jared had slipped into his hand. Jared could be such a dork sometimes._ _

__Jensen walked out to the curb and hopped up into Jared’s truck, thumbing the fortune between his fingers and rolling his eyes at himself before finally looking down at the words printed there._ _

_The love of your life is sitting across from you_. 

__Jensen felt his face flush instantly and he looked over at Jared nervously, praying that he hadn’t seen him read what was on the paper. Thankfully, Jared was still buckling himself in and sliding his keys into the ignition, oblivious to the fact Jensen had actually read what was on the fortune. Jensen folded his hand around the slip of paper and shoved it into the front pocket of his jeans before putting on his own seat belt. He pulled his sunglasses out of his inside jacket pocket and put them on, looking out the passenger window._ _

__“Hey, you sure you’re up for this?” Jared asked before pulling away from the curb._ _

__“Uh, yeah man, of course. Let’s go,” Jensen rubbed his palms against his thighs to wipe off the moisture that had gathered there, he was being ridiculous and he knew it. He’d feel better once the food in his stomach had settled and he’d had a beer or two._ _

__“Cool, you just got quiet is all,” Jared said as he flicked on his turn signal and checked the mirror before merging into the light, mid-day traffic._ _

__“Sorry, it was just a long day. I’m all good,” Jensen reassured. He felt like an idiot letting some stupid words on lame cookie fortune get under his skin, even for a moment. That exact same fortune had ended up in the hands of thousands of other diners all over North America and it was bullshit to think it actually meant anything. Jensen reached over and turned on the radio, smiling in Jared’s direction but averting his eyes beneath his dark glasses._ _

_~~~_  


__They spent the drive quietly, the radio played some top forty hits softly in the background. Jared didn’t bring up the fortune again. They stopped at a small liquor store in Jared’s neighborhood and Jensen ran in to grab a six pack of a local microbrew he remembered Jared being fond of, his treat since Jared had picked up the tab at lunch._ _

__Jensen followed Jared into his house, heading into the kitchen to open their beers while Jared the dogs in from their run in the backyard. He had a service to walk and feed them while he was shooting but they bounded into the house exuberantly whimpering and panting like they hadn’t seen anyone in weeks._ _

__“Look who’s here!” Jared cooed at his lovable mutts, “Uncle Jensen came to visit!”_ _

__Jensen put the rest of the beers in the fridge just as the dogs slid around the corner, 190 pounds of excited mutt barreling his way across the tile. Jensen crouched down and reached out with open arms, scratching their heads and backs lovingly as he was bathed in hot, foamy dog slobber._ _

__“Aw, yeah, that’s it. I needed a shower, howdja know?” Jensen laughed, wiping his face off on his jacket sleeve._ _

__“I’m gonna put the game on, do you mind giving these jerks a treat?” Jared asked, chuckling as he walked to the living room._ _

__Jensen shucked off his hair and slobber covered jacket and hung it on the back of one Jared’s high-backed bar stools before opening the cabinet holding the tin of Beggin’ Strips. He loved spoiling them so he slipped each dog two. “Shhh, don’t tell your papa, it’s our secret,” he whispered as they smacked down the bacon flavored treats._ _

__“Here’s your beer, dude,” Jensen said, setting their opened brews on the coffee table and sliding one toward Jared who was already seated and skipping through the pre-game commercials. “I’m gonna go wash this dog spit off.”_ _

__Jared’s sunny laugh made Jensen’s chest tighten again and he berated himself mentally as he went down the hall to the washroom. _Jesus, man. Stop being such an idiot_._ _

__Jensen hiked up the sleeves of his grey Henley and started the hot water. He washed his hands off with the rosemary scented soap next to the sink and splashed some of the water on his face. After drying off on the hand towel, he took a deep breath, rested his hands on the counter, and stared himself down in the mirror._ _

__“Get your shit together, Ackles. This is in no way a good idea, especially since a freakin’ fortune cookie is what planted it in your head,” he gritted out in a hushed whisper._ _

__“ _You can’t win if you don’t play_ …” Jared’s words from the restaurant buzzed his head. The look in Jared’s eyes, his lingering fingers. What if… _ _

__“No. Don’t do this to yourself.” Jensen shook his head and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath._ _

__Jensen stood up and reached into his jeans pocket to pull out the crumpled fortune. He smoothed it in his fingers and held it, eyes focusing on the words, the tightness in his chest increasing until the threat of tears prickled at the corner of his eyes._ _

__He looked back into the mirror, gulping the tears away before they could begin. He’d been in this same spiral of emotion since he first met Jared and it clearly wasn’t going away anytime soon. They were halfway into shooting Supernatural’s second season. This wasn’t just some fleeting crush, some simple whim that would fade over time. If anything it was only getting worse, making Jensen feel like he was going to implode._ _

__Jensen had spent more time with his co-star on and off screen than anyone else over the past two years and if he didn’t do something with the feelings Jensen knew it would start poisoning him from the inside out. In the long run it would probably end up damaging his friendship with Jared and it could even jeopardize everything Jensen had worked so hard for since moving to Hollywood._ _

___The love of your life is sitting across from you_._ _

__Jensen’s skin prickled with goose bumps as the words echoed off the paper at him. Even if Jared didn’t feel the same way, Jensen was certain beyond doubt the words were true. It was almost as if simply seeing them printed on the small piece of paper had solidified it, made him look the truth dead on and accept it for what it was. He was in love with Jared. No question._ _

__It was obvious by now that shoving the feelings aside wasn’t working. Perhaps once they were out in the open air, healing could begin and Jensen could move on. What he really wanted at the end of the day was for him and Jared to continue working together and being friends without this secret weighing on his soul constantly. It would take time to get over the emotions but Jensen couldn’t move forward the way things were now._ _

__“You all right in there, Jen?” Jared’s voice called from down the hallway. “Did ya get a bad oyster or somethin’?” There was concern in Jared’s voice even though his tone was joking._ _

__Jensen cleared his throat and balled up the fortune in his fist, steeling himself to face Jared. “Yeah, man. Sorry. I’ll be out in just a minute.” This was it. Time to face the music._ _

__When Jensen got back to the living room, Jared was planted on the couch again, one long leg crossed over the other with his beer in his hand, resting against his socked ankle. His face lit up when he saw Jensen and he slapped his hand down on the empty cushion next to him, inviting Jensen to sit._ _

__“You sure you’re okay? If you want me to take you home, that’s fine, man,” Jared offered, face softened with understanding and a dash of worry. The game was paused on the flat screen and the dogs were piled on their bed next to the fireplace chewing on some big, beefy knuckle bones._ _

__It was now or never, if Jensen didn’t put his heart on the table, he probably never would work up the nerve to do it again. He sat down next to Jared and stilled his hand as it reached for the remote. “Wait just a minute, Jared. I – uh, I want to talk to you about something for a minute, okay?”_ _

__“Yeah, of course, Jensen. Whatever you need, man.” Jared’s brow knit with concern and he put down his beer, angling himself to face Jensen, eyes exploring his face like he was looking for the question before Jensen could even say the words._ _

__Jensen pivoted, bringing his thigh up on the couch, his knee brushing Jared’s. He cleared his throat again and felt his heart thumping in his chest, the weight of the confession closing in around him. Once the words were out, there was no taking them back. If this broke everything, it would be no small feat to fix it, assuming he ever could._ _

__“What it is, Jen? You’re worrying me here. Did I do something to piss you off or –”_ _

__Jensen cut Jared off by pushing the fortune into Jared’s hand. “You wanted me to read my fortune right? Well, here it is, Jay, and fuck me if it isn’t dead on.”_ _

__Jared looked down at the paper in his hand blankly for a moment before bringing his other hand over to stretch the strip of paper between his fingers, pulling it up closer so he could read the fine print._ _

__“I guess you were right, I mean... The fortune’s right, what it says is right,” Jensen had to look down, he couldn’t bear to see the look of disgust or betrayal that was surely painted all over Jared’s face. “I just – you know, back at the restaurant you said something about putting that energy out into the universe and I just needed you to know, Jared. I needed to tell you what has been in my heart for as long as I’ve known you.”_ _

__The room was quiet, even the dogs seemed to be snoozing quietly. The silence was deafening, so Jensen filled it with all the words knocking around in his panicked mind._ _

__“I hope this doesn’t mess things up, Jared. I’m so sorry, I mean I can’t help how I feel but I want us to be okay. I want to keep going on this crazy ride with you but I feel like I’m going nuts half the damn time and I just needed to get this out so I could start trying to fix it, you know? You’re just the most incredible person I know and I just can’t…”_ _

__Jensen knew he was rambling, the rushed words falling from his mouth in an uncontrolled mess. It was all he could do to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke, he just wanted it all out before Jared could tell him to get out or punch him or both._ _

__Jensen finally stopped averting his eyes and looked up at Jared, taking a big breath and forcing himself to bite his tongue. He had to let his friend process what he had just been told, it’s what Jensen would have wanted in the same situation._ _

__Jared’s eyes were still pinned to the fortune as he slowly lowered his hands into his lap. His head was tipped down and his hair curtained around his temples so Jensen couldn’t see his expression or the look in his eyes. Jensen balled his fists where his hands rested on his thighs and he gritted his jaw. There was so much more he wanted – that he _needed_ – to say but he didn’t want to fuck things up between them any worse than he already had. _ _

__“Jensen…” Jared said softly as he tilted his head up. His eyes were slightly wet, his eyelashes flickering as he looked at Jensen. His face was flushed and his expression somehow unreadable. Jensen’s head was spinning as he tried to extract something from Jared’s eyes, something he could normally do without any trouble. The sound of his own heartbeat in his ears was making Jensen crazy, he wiped his palms on his jeans and turned to get up._ _

__“I’m sorry, Jared. I know this is – well, it’s just probably not what you needed to hear today, or ever. I’ll call a cab, okay. Call me later if you want, I’m – it’s okay. I hope I can fix things, just let me know what you need. I’m going to give you all the space I can right now.”_ _

__“No, Jensen, no.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist as he stood, stopping him from walking away and pulling his gaze back to Jared’s soft, beautiful face. “I’m sorry, Jensen, I just, I had no idea and I – I feel like a fucking idiot. Sit down, please. Don’t go.” He tugged Jensen back onto the couch and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him._ _

__The quick motion of being in Jared’s embrace almost took Jensen’s breath away, especially when Jared’s face tucked against Jensen’s neck. Jensen returned the hug, his arms wrapping loosely around Jared’s broad shoulders. He softly patted Jared’s back and felt Jared breathe deep, hot and damp against Jensen’s skin._ _

__“Jared, I…” Jensen was reeling, he wasn’t sure what was going through Jared’s mind and it wasn’t doing much to calm the anxiety pulsing through his body._ _

__Jared stayed pressed against Jensen but he loosened his arms, dragging his huge hands down Jensen’s back, letting them come to rest on Jensen’s waist. Jared squeezed Jensen’s sides as he tipped his face up and began mouthing soft, sweet kisses into the exposed skin above Jensen’s shirt collar. The gentle, wet press of the kisses and Jared’s light stubble scraping the delicate skin of Jensen’s neck almost made his brain short-circuit. Goosebumps raced over his skin as his mind caught up with what was actually happening. Jared was kissing him, _Jared-Fucking-Red-Blooded-Born-and-Bred-Texan-Padalecki was tenderly mouthing at Jensen’s neck.__ _

___“Jared, what are you –“ Jenesn’s voice cracked as the words caught in his throat as Jared’s lips reached the sensitive juncture of his jaw and neck. A soft, needy gasp followed instead of more words as Jared’s hands slipped under the hem of Jensen’s shirt, fanning out, hot and hungry over Jensen’s stomach._ _ _

___Jared pulled back enough to look Jensen in the eyes, his pupils were wide and his mouth was pink, open and wet. He looked like a desperate, needy boy, breath slightly ragged as his eyes skittered over Jensen’s face._ _ _

___“Me too, Jensen. Me too. Since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I just – I feel like _such_ a moron, I had no clue that you felt like this too. If I had known…”_ _ _

___Jensen cupped Jared’s beautiful, angular face in his hands and sealed their mouths together. He was in shock maybe, disbelief. He knew there were still so many questions, so many things they needed to discuss and decide but right now he just wanted to bury himself in Jared’s kiss and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist._ _ _

___The softness of Jared’s lips and the slightly hoppy taste of his saliva practically took Jensen’s breath away. He’d thought about this so many times and yet here he was, tasting Jared, and Jared was tasting him back, happily. Jensen whimpered into Jared’s mouth without meaning to, the sound of all the fear and worry surrounding his heart finally being allowed to escape. He could feel Jared smile into the kiss as he surged against him, pushing Jensen back toward the arm of the couch, his hands moving up Jensen’s torso._ _ _

___Jensen slid back against the cushion, dragging Jared with him by the lapels of his flannel shirt. Jared slid to the floor and slotted himself between Jensen’s knees as their kisses deepened. Jared shucked off his flannel and ran his hands up Jensen’s jean-clad thighs, thumbs running up Jensen’s inseam and up over his hips to grasp at his ass through the layers._ _ _

___Jensen bucked up against Jared’s torso, allowing Jared’s hands to slide under and around him, his back arching and his head tipping back against the couch as Jared’s mouth moved along the line of his jaw to feast on his neck._ _ _

___Jensen felt like he was being unraveled at a sub-atomic level, his mind was emptied of all his overwrought emotions. It was so hungry and perfect, he felt like Jared was feasting on him, making his nerves come alive in a way they never had before. Jensen was rock hard and leaking in his jeans, rutting up against Jared’s hard abs. His nipples were stiff against Jared’s warm weight and goose bumps raced up Jensen’s torso, down his arms and legs, as Jared nipped, licked, and sucked at him like Jensen was some delicacy he’d never tasted before._ _ _

___“Jared, _fuck_ –” Jensen managed to choke out as Jared shoved his threadbare Henley up and began kissing down the center of his chest, licking softly over Jensen’s stiff, pink nipples. _ _ _

___Jared tore his mouth away for a moment, breaths heaving as he spoke soft and desperate against the flat plane of Jensen’s sternum. “Is this okay, Jen? If we’re going to fast just tell me, just fuckin’ wanted you like this for so long…” Jared ended his sentence by pressing a hungry, open mouthed kiss to Jensen’s chest, right over his heart._ _ _

___“Don’t stop,” Jensen huffed, looking down at Jared, hands gliding up his arms to rest on Jared’s shoulders, thumbs tracing over his clavicle through the thin fabric of his v-neck. Jared pulled back and took off his t-shirt, eyes locked on Jensen who was reaching down to unlace his boots._ _ _

___“Take off your shirt, I’ll get this,” Jared said as he pushed Jensen’s hands off the laces of his right boot. Jared smiled up at Jensen as his long fingers worked to undo the knot. His expression was hungry, almost cat-like. Jared’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, wetting it further before he sucked it between his teeth and looked back down at his task, yanking off Jensen’s boot before moving to the other foot._ _ _

___Jensen peeled his shirt off and watched as Jared divested him of his boots. His cock was aching hard against the inside of his zipper and his hips rocked on their own in an attempt to find either relief or comfort, finding none._ _ _

___Jared saw the movement and smiled hungrily, catching Jensen’s eyes with his own again, a wicked smile spreading across his face. His huge hands cupped Jensen’s thighs and slid up to the juncture of his pelvis, thumbing up over the hard ridge of Jensen’s cock under his zipper as he pressed back between Jensen’s knees._ _ _

___“So fucking hard for me, Christ,” Jared growled as Jensen leaned forward to catch his mouth in another deep kiss._ _ _

___Jensen licked into Jared’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before letting his tongue map the inside of his mouth. Jared groaned into the kiss as his fingers began unbuttoning Jensen’s jeans and dragging the zipper down. Jensen gasped as Jared’s long, soft fingers snaked down the front of his boxer-briefs, sweeping over the underside of his dick._ _ _

___“Tell me, Jen. Tell me what you want,” Jared practically growled against Jensen’s mouth before pulling back and tugging Jensen’s jeans down._ _ _

___Jensen planted his feet on the floor and angled his hips to help Jared remove his jeans. His boxers stayed on, cock tenting out the clingy fabric that was blossoming with a wet stain of precome. He struggled to answer Jared, but he could only watch as Jared pulled Jensen’s jeans off and thumbed open his own fly, eyes wild and mouth open and panting._ _ _

___Jensen’s hands skittered into action as his brain backfired from Jared’s sheer, feral beauty. He tugged at the elastic of his boxer-briefs, pulling them down over his straining erection. Jared’s fingers met his and helped him off with them, hands stroking up Jensen’s legs as his eyes fell hot and heavy on Jensen’s cock where it leaked and pulsed against his belly._ _ _

___Jared pressed the side of his face against Jensen’s lightly-haired thigh and breathed deeply, like he was basking in Jensen’s scent. Jensen’s head tipped back again as Jared pushed his legs wider and licked along the inside of his right thigh._ _ _

___“This what you want? My mouth on you?” Jared asked before letting his tongue sweep up the underside of Jensen’s balls._ _ _

___“Yes, _yes_ …” Jensen gasped, gripping onto the couch cushion as Jared’s tongue licked a wet stripe up the underside of his straining erection. When Jared reached the tip, he lapped at the slick that had pooled on Jensen’s stomach, moaning soft and low in his throat before opening his mouth and suckling at the tip. “Fuck, Jared. God yes…”_ _ _

___Jensen’s hands found Jared’s shoulders as he arched up to take Jesnen’s cock into his throat, his hand circling around the shaft. Jensen found his fingers tangling in Jared’s shaggy hair as he began going down on him in earnest, Jared’s head bobbing up and down, taking Jensen’s length in a little deeper each time. Jared’s mouth was wet, hot perfection and Jensen had to bite the inside of his cheek in a desperate gasp to keep from losing it right there in Jared’s throat. A pained groan escaped Jensen’s lips before he could reign himself in enough to beg Jared to stop before he finished too quickly._ _ _

___“So good, Jay. Too fuckin’ good,” Jensen’s voice came out in a ragged, high-pitched plea, “You gotta slow down or I’m gonna come.”_ _ _

___Jared sucked him deep one more time, Jensen’s cock bumping rough against the back of Jared’s throat before he pulled off. Jared’s wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Jared panted before crawling up the couch and over Jensen._ _ _

___He gasped as their cocks slotted together, Jared’s huge hand wrapping around them both as he slipped his tongue back into Jensen’s mouth. Jared had pushed his jeans down to mid-thigh and began shamelessly jacking their cocks together in tandem, licking and sucking at Jensen’s kiss-swollen lips._ _ _

___“All I wanna do is make you come,” Jared growled into the kiss, sucking sloppily at Jensen’s tongue as he stroked them together slowly. “Come for me.”_ _ _

___Jensen fucked up into Jared’s hand, his own hands gripping Jared’s sides, raking his fingernails over Jared’s smooth, sweat-sheened skin. Jared’s cock was huge and hard against his own, their slick mingling and making the heads of their dicks slip-slide together in a way that was almost painfully good. Jared’s length was like velvet in the tight vice of Jared’s hand and soon Jensen was panting and whimpering, his head whipping back and forth as he tried to hold back, struggled make it last._ _ _

___It was no use, a few more thrusts and Jensen couldn’t stop if he wanted to. The man he loved somehow miraculously loved him back and was folded over him, sucking at his tongue and stroking his cock, begging him to come. Jensen forced himself to accept that this was only the first of many times they would have together and that next time, he would make it last. Next time he would worship Jared’s body in every way he’d ever imagined._ _ _

___Jensen’s back arched and he cried out as his balls tightened in release. He raked his hands up Jared’s sweaty back and his hips bucked erratically as his dick began pulsing out his load._ _ _

___Jared’s hand stilled and tightened as Jensen rutted against him, his come splashing over Jared’s hand and between their bodies. Jared arched away from Jensen with his head tipped down like he was watching Jensen come. Jared uttered filthy encouragement under his breath as he milked Jensen’s cock but Jensen’s own moans were so loud he couldn’t hear what Jared was saying. Jared’s body undulated over his, hot and heavy, still thrusting slowly against Jensen until his body tensed with his own release, Jensen’s name on his lips._ _ _

___The euphoria was intense as Jensen came down. He was exhausted physically and emotionally and being surrounded by Jared’s warmth had him fluttering between wakefulness and sleep as Jared kept pressing soft kisses to the side of his face and neck._ _ _

___Jensen gave Jared a relieved, gratified sigh as Jared’s soft, slack mouth traveled down his sweaty, come-slicked chest. “Sorry if that wasn’t what you had in mind,” Jared murmured before licking down further over the mess they’d made on Jensen’s abdomen. “Fuck, you taste so fucking good, Jen.”_ _ _

___Jensen let his eyes slip closed as he stretched out under Jared, letting himself be tongue bathed happily as he basked in the afterglow. His face started to ache from smiling by the time Jared had licked him clean and made his way back up Jensen’s body with a trail of kisses. He brought their mouths together finally, Jensen’s hand sliding up into the back of Jared’s hair as he accepted his come-covered tongue._ _ _

___They kissed like that, lazy and sated, tangled together on Jared’s couch until the dogs started whimpering and scratching at the back door._ _ _

___“I’m going to let the kids out. Why don’t you go get in the shower and I’ll meet you in there,” Jared said dreamily with his head still resting on Jensen’s chest. “I know we probably have a lot to talk about but right now I just want to wash off today and get in bed with you. If that’s okay.”_ _ _

___“That’s the best thing you’ve said all day,” Jensen muttered as Jared stood up and pulled on his boxers._ _ _

___“I don’t think that’s true,” Jared chuckled as he leaned over and pressed another kiss to Jensen’s lips. “Don’t use up all the hot water.”_ _ _

___Jensen breathed deep and pressed his face into the couch cushion, trying to decide if he needed to pinch himself before or after writing that thank you letter to whoever made those stupid fortune cookies._ _ _


End file.
